At the Beach
by YouxBettaxWork
Summary: Nate and Alex spend some time together on the beach before Nate has to meet her family the next day. Nalex. Sappy oneshot. Changed Pen name.


**Alex's POV**

Right now, I was going through my closet trying to find something to wear. See, I told Nate that my family wanted to meet them tomorrow night. But I was meeting him at the beach for a walk. I looked outside to see what the weather was like. It was slightly windy, but it didn't look windy enough for me to bring a jacket. I placed a light purple dress that reached about an inch below my knees and a simple pair of slip-ons. My door was opened a crack, and I heard a soft voice fall my name.

"Hey Allie, can I talk to you for a minute?" a soft voice asked from the door.

"Of course Mollie," I said.

Mollie, my 13 year old sister and like a mini version of me. She was _very _outgoing. Like if it was too hot outside and there was nothing to do, she would make these crazy scavenger hunt's that fun for people my age. She's also just like me when I was in 7th grade, the most popular girl in school. Everyone wanted to be her friend, but she knows who her real friends are, so I'm proud of her for that. She was also very loud. Like if she'd mad at you and you're sitting right next to her, she starts "talking loudly" at you. So seeing her pretty much whispering was surprising to me.

"Well, this guy at my school asked me out and asked if we could go get something to eat," she said unsurely.

"So you need first date advice, huh?" so I'm proud of her for that.

"A little," she said, sitting down on my bed.

"Well, is it going to be just you and him, or with family or friends?"

"We're going with Jessie and Jake."

"Well then why are you nervous, Moll?"

"Because Jessie said that she had to be home early, and Jake has to fly to San Francisco to visit his grand-parents."

"Oh, so you're worried about what'll happen when it's just you and-that guy-then huh?"

"Yeah."

"First, talk about something interesting, like sports or something. Then if there's nothing else to talk about, ask what's new with him." I looked at my clock. "I'm sorry to cut this short Moll, but I have a date with Nate tonight."

"Alright. Have fun!" she yelled once I was out my room door.

"Thanks, and good luck with your boy problem!" I yelled back.

**At the beach**

I got to the beach and looked around for Nate. I finally found him. It wasn't that hard, I just spotted his bushy curls looking at the beach. "Hey Nate," I said.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey babe," he said, walking up to me.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long," I said nervously.

"Nah, I just came early," he said as he kissed me.

Soon enough he were making out in each others arms. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist, while and my arms were around his neck. We stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling back for air.

"So are you nervous?"

"About what?" he asked.

"Meeting my parents," I said.

"Nah, parents love me," he said proudly.

"What makes me so sure that mine will?" I asked.

"Well--it's just that--m-most--"

"Nate, I was joking. Sort of."

"Wait, what do you mean about 'sort of'?" Nate asked.

"Well my mom is fine with this, but my dad is really overprotective of me and Mollie. He doesn't really like us having boyfriends, but I think he does it to me more because I'm older. And most boys he meets, he scares them away," I said.

We started walking around the boardwalk. "Well if it means fighting or you, then it's worth it."

"You mean you're going to fight for me"? I asked.

"Alex, I'll fight for you for a decade if I have to," he said as he looked at me.

"Thanks Nate. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you."

After that, we basically spent the while time running in the sand, going in the water (well, Nate _throwing _me in the water), and walking and talking, hand-in-hand with each other.

I looked at my watch. "Nate I have to go soon."

"OK, but before you do, I want to show you something. It's just around the corner," he said as we started running.

"But we can't stay for long," I yelled.

Nate let go of my hand and ran ahead of me. "Nate, wait up," I yelled, laughing.

He finally rounded the corner and stopped as I caught up to him. "Nate… what… are we--," I said breathlessly, but gasped. I slowly walked over to what I saw. It was a cave that looked like it had been deserted for years, and right in front of it was the sunset.

I turned around and saw Nate with his hands in his pockets smiling at me. I smiled back and ran up to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He grunted lightly but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I take it you liked your surprise," he said laughing.

"I loved your surprise," I said as I kissed him.

"Well I _love _you," he said.

I kissed him again. "I love you too."

* * *

**Can you say corny? Oh well. I was going to make it into something else, but it wasn't going that way. I might make a sequal though if you guys want me to. Bye!**


End file.
